Field
The described technology generally relates to methods of displaying stereoscopic images and display devices displaying stereoscopic images.
Description of the Related Technology
In a stereoscopic image display technique, a stereoscopic image (or a three-dimensional (3D) image) can be implemented using binocular parallax that provides a three-dimensional effect. Such stereoscopic display device displays the stereoscopic image by providing different images to the left and right eyes of a viewer (with or without glasses). As one type of the stereoscopic display device using glasses, a shutter technology has been widely used which opens the left eye piece of the shutter glasses when displaying the left eye image and opens the right eye piece of the shutter glasses when displaying the right eye image.